mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonya Blade/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011)': "As a girl, Sonya idolized her father, a U.S. Marine. When he embarked on a covert operation and never returned, she vowed to honor his memory. She joined the Marines and pushed herself hard, quickly rising in rank. Sonya's impulsiveness didn't win her many friends, but her skills and loyalty gained the respect and admiration of all who fought beside her. Though she has never given up her quest to uncover the truth behind her father's disappearance, she realizes that she might never see him again. Now Sonya finds herself caught up in the mysterious Mortal Kombat tournament. Like her father, she too could become a casualty of war." *'Mortal Kombat X:' "General Sonya Blade has been through a lot since helping Raiden defeat the Netherrealm and Shinnok 25 years ago, including marriage to action hero Johnny Cage, with whom she had a daughter. But parenting was not Sonya's strong suit. Her commitment to her career and difficulty opening up emotionally led to their split five years ago. Now faced with possible renewed hostilities with Outworld, Sonya must confront her past by working with her estranged family." *'Mortal Kombat 11:' "Decorated officer of the Special Forces. Sonya braved the Mortal Kombat tournament, defended Earthrealm, and rescued her partner, Jax Briggs. Serious to a fault, she never takes time for personal leave, preferring to remain vigilant until all realms are safe from conquest." Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011) Sonya first appears with Johnny Cage while Shang Tsung explains the tournament process. During the explanation, Cage hits on Sonya, who is annoyed by him. She leaves after witnessing Cage's victories over Reptile and Baraka to search for her missing partner Jackson "Jax" Briggs, who is being held prisoner. Johnny Cage catches up with her on the bridge high above the Pit where he continues to flirt with her, and a frustrated Sonya attacks him. In the ensuing fight, Sonya ultimately loses to Cage, who is soon thereafter thrown off the bridge by Kano from behind. Kano then confronts the weakened Sonya and is about to kill her when Cage makes his way back onto the bridge, having managed to save himself by grabbing onto the edge. Cage fights on behalf of Sonya, and defeats Kano. As a result of this, Sonya's initial resentment towards Cage is replaced by being flattered and thanks him for his act. However, Kano disappears while Sonya and Cage are discussing their situations. Sonya expresses her gratitude to Cage and sets out alone to find Jax. Sonya locates Jax in one of the prison cells in Goro's Lair. When she tries to free him, Shang Tsung appears and forces her to face Sub-Zero in combat. After she defeats Sub-Zero, she attempts to challenge Shang Tsung himself when Raiden appears. Receiving another message from his future self, Raiden tells Sonya that she is not the person meant to face Shang Tsung. Sonya angrily attacks Raiden, who, to her surprise, whispers to Sonya to shield her eyes. As she does so, Raiden creates a flash of light to blind Shang Tsung and his guards. Using this as a distraction, Sonya rescues Jax, and the two escape the dungeons. Once they get out of Goro's Lair, Sonya lets Jax rest while she attempts to call in an evacuation team. Kitana and Jade approach her, and inform her that no one is allowed to leave. Sonya defeats Kitana and Jade in two-on-one engagement. Moments later, their evac helicopter arrives. She signals it down to land, when Shang Tsung appears and destroys the helicopter with a fireball. Shang then makes Sonya fight Kano. She defeats her old nemesis and tries to arrest him, but Shang stops her. When she asks the sorcerer to help Jax, he just laughs coldly and leaves along with Kano, Kitana and Jade. Johnny Cage, Raiden and Liu Kang then meet up with Sonya and Jax after Shang Tsung and Kano have left. Raiden proceeds to heal Jax's wounds, and Sonya is informed of the latter being a god and the situation regarding Earthrealm. Sonya is among the Earth warriors who witness Scorpion returning with a dead Sub-Zero's remains, and Liu Kang's victory over Shang Tsung in the final match of the tournament. She can be seen in the victory ceremony for Liu Kang. After the Tarkatans attack the Wu Shi Academy, Jax is assaulted and knocked unconscious. When he awakens, Johnny Cage, Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao are seen standing over him. Jax asks where Sonya is, and is told that she was captured by Shang Tsung. Sonya is eventually discovered by Jax, Cage and Raiden at the Dead Pool, guarded by Sheeva and her minions. After the three warriors defeat Sheeva and her guards, Jax frees Sonya. The team then splits up to locate the source of a mysterious signal, Raiden and Cage going one way, Jax and Sonya going the other. Sonya and Jax are later seen in the Soul Chamber where Sub-Zero is located. Sonya and Jax are stunned, as they remember Sub-Zero having been killed, but are informed that this new Sub-Zero is actually his younger brother who is trying to learn who killed the Elder Sub-Zero. As they explain to Sub-Zero what happened to his older brother, Ermac emerges from the Chamber. Jax grabs Ermac by the throat, but has his arms telekinetically ripped off. As Ermac and Sub-Zero do battle, Sonya cauterizes Jax's wounds with her Energy Rings, and attempts to call in a medical evacuation for him. After defeating Ermac, the Younger Sub-Zero directs her to a portal to Earthrealm, then leaves to face Scorpion (leaving Sonya to carry Jax to the portal on her own, much to her annoyance). Sonya is not seen again until Raiden is in a meeting with the Earth warriors to discuss Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm. Raiden receives a vision about the Soulnado, and Sonya can be seen in the meeting. Sonya can be seen with the Earth warriors once again as Nightwolf returns from having destroyed the Soulnado. Sonya accompanies the Earth warriors when they are attacked by Sindel and the Lin Kuei cyborgs. She attacks Sindel after Smoke is killed, but is struck down with a single kick to the face. She however, survives the onslaught, along with Johnny Cage. Sonya can be heard calling for Raiden. Raiden and Liu Kang return from their visit with the Elder Gods, and are informed of everything that transpired. Liu Kang tends to her and Johnny Cage's injuries, while Raiden leaves for the Netherrealm. Sonya arrives with Johnny Cage, after Raiden accidentally mortally wounds Liu Kang. Sonya and Cage attempt to stop Shao Kahn from entering Earthrealm, but are both easily defeated. After Raiden and the Elder Gods destroy Shao Kahn, Sonya and Cage come to Raiden's side. As Raiden laments the terrible cost of their victory, an equally grief-stricken Sonya remarks that casualties are inevitable in war. Determined to rebuild Earthrealm, Raiden teleports himself, Sonya, Cage, and Liu Kang's corpse away. Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Sonya was briefly knocked unconscious while facing Shinnok in the Jinsei Chamber, and regained consciousness in Johnny Cage's arms after he defeated Shinnok. Amazed at Johnny's selflessness during the battle, Sonya complimented him, admitting she had never seen him like that. When Johnny asked her out to dinner and a movie after the war was over, Sonya agreed, as long as it wasn't one of his movies. In the final hours of the Netherrealm War, Sonya lead a team of Special Forces soldiers accompanied by Raiden to assault Quan Chi's fortress in the Netherrealm. While Sonya fought the necromancer himself and her soldiers fought losing battles against his revenants, Sub-Zero, Jax and Scorpion, Raiden used his divine power, which mingled with Quan Chi's dark sorcery, to revive the three and free them from Quan Chi's control. Four months later, Sonya visits Johnny's condo in Los Angeles, though is annoyed by Johnny answering the door in only a towel. Inside Johnny's apartment, Sonya is silent as Johnny talks her ear off before finally shutting him up when she reveals she's pregnant from their romantic encounter months ago. The two get married, and Sonya gives birth to their daughter, Cassandra Cage, months later, and while Sonya attempts to adjust to married life and motherhood, she remains a devoted member of Special Forces. Sonya assigns Kenshi to infiltrate the Red Dragon crime syndicate for Special Forces before Cassie was born, and when he contacts Sonya to inform her he needs an exit strategy, Sonya prepares to head out and rescue him when Johnny catches her. Johnny asks her if someone else can handle it, reminding her it is their daughter's birthday, though Sonya refuses, saying she is responsible for putting Kenshi in his situation. Sonya admits she does not want to miss Cassie's birthday, but believes her daughter will one day understand that duty requires sacrifices. In Northern Pakistan, Sonya fights the Red Dragon alongside Kenshi, along with several local terrorist cells hired by the clan to help them kill Kenshi. Sonya contacts their extraction and the two rush for their escape. When Kenshi spots a female terrorist wielding an RPG to shoot down their escape helicopter, Sonya prepares to kill her when she sees the woman has her own child with her. With tears in her eyes and a brief moment of hesitation, Sonya kills the terrorist, allowing her and Kenshi to escape. Years later, Sonya, alongside Johnny Cage, is shown by Raiden when he mentions the few Earthrealm warriors left. Sonya Blade is revealed to have become a colonel in the Special Forces and is first seen physically heading to speak with Kotal Kahn in the Special Forces base, and is reminded by one of the grunts of the general's orders to not start an interrealm war. Sonya retorts that she has a mother's touch before being told that her daughter Cassie has snuck off the base again. The scientist offers to send a team to get Cassie but Sonya declines, saying that Johnny can deal with their daughter, before dismissing the scientist as she goes to confront Kotal Kahn and his warriors D'Vorah and Erron Black. Kotal makes his case for Earthrealm to aid him in defeating Mileena, but Sonya interprets this as threats towards Earthrealm and tells Kotal to fight his own battles. When Sonya turns her back on the Kahn and declares they are done, this enrages D'Vorah who attempts to attack Sonya. Sonya easily counters and lands a hard kick on the insect woman's jaw. Sonya draws her gun on D'Vorah while her fellow soldiers charge in, weapons on Kotal and Erron Black. Sonya has D'Vorah pinned down and is threatening to put a bullet in her head if Kotal doesn't call off his attack. D'Vorah is unfazed and Kotal is too enraged to stop, but Raiden's arrival causes bolts of lightning to strike all kombatants, Sonya included, as he orders the fighting to stop. After Kotal and his followers retreat, Sonya snaps at Raiden that she had the situation covered, but the thunder god only asks her of her daughter's whereabouts. Later, Sonya arrives at the illegal deathmatch club where Cassie had been and finds her daughter's cellphone with several missed calls from her father and a snap shot of Erron Black. When one of her Special Forces soldiers confirm the Black Dragon's involvement, a furious Sonya tells him to call Johnny and get ready to head for Outworld before proclaiming Kotal Kahn to be a dead man. Sonya manages to get a shot on a weakened Kotal Kahn after he burned Reiko and Mileena's hideout to the ground, before demanding to know where her daughter is. Sonya reloads, reiterating her demand for her daughter and warning Kotal Kahn that her next shot goes between his eyes if he doesn't answer. Reptile comes to the fallen Emperor's defense, infuriated at Sonya's accusations, and tries to strike her with his tongue. The attack is blocked by Johnny Cage, who begins calming everyone down. After Kotal Kahn's wound is treated by D'Vorah, he refuses to speak to Sonya, with Cage not blaming him, causing Sonya to groan in annoyance. After Johnny explains the situation and Kotal Kahn realizes that Erron Black is the true perpetrator who instigated Cassie and Jacqui's kidnapping with the Black Dragon, D'Vorah comments to an indifferent Sonya that Outworld was frustrated by the poor meeting and believes Black to be acting on that. Sonya only states that she knew one of Kotal's warriors was behind it, with Kotal responding that Black did not get permission from him. Johnny tries to calm Sonya down but she just snaps at him to get Erron Black's location and to stop running his mouth. After Kotal Kahn gives them Black's location and sends Reptile and D'Vorah to accompany them, Sonya decides to let the emperor deal with Erron Black after retrieving her daughter, saying he is Outworld's problem. Sonya follows D'Vorah in the lead as the group explores the Outworld jungles in search of Erron Black and the girls. When D'Vorah kills and devours a small lizard, Sonya expresses her disgust at both the act and D'Vorah's offer to regurgitate to share with her. When Sonya overhears Johnny betting with Reptile on her snapping first, she warns Johnny not to tempt her. When Johnny tries to get her attention, Sonya at first waves him off until he points out he's found their kidnapper, and Sonya sees a bloody and beaten Erron Black tied to a treetop. Unfazed by the mercenary's state, she orders him to be cut down so they can find out where the girls are. After Erron Black tells the group of the battle with the Red Dragon, Kano's escape and Cassie's execution of Mavado, Sonya is impressed by her daughter's fortitude and is convinced she's still alive. Erron Black then tells them that the girls were taken to Shang Tsung's island, with Sonya noting that Tsung is dead before asking who's on his island, with Black revealing the girls to be captives of the cleric of chaos, Havik. Sonya alongside Johnny and their Special Forces troops observe Kotal Kahn's reprimanding of Erron Black for the kidnapping of the girls. When Kotal asks Black how they are supposed to repair this offense to Earthrealm, Sonya demands they be given safe passage to Shang Tsung's Island and that they pray they find the girls alive, but begins to break down when confronting the possibility that Cassie may have already been killed. Johnny offers her a comforting hand but Sonya slaps it away, telling Johnny to "Fuck off." Sonya listens to Kotal Kahn explain his own recent losses before the emperor promises them his swiftest ship and a battalion of his soldiers to accompany them. When Sonya asks what the catch is, Kotal Kahn tells her they must survive the coming dawn and reveals the approaching Shokan army prepared to avenge Goro's defeat. As Kotal Kahn explains his strategy to hold off the coming Shokan siege, Sonya compliments his strategy but questions how many he is expecting. When Kotal admits he doesn't know how many to expect, Sonya declares the city a deathtrap and questions Kotal Kahn's strategy if as many as a hundred thousand Shokan arrive. When D'Vorah announces that the Shokan have been spotted over the mountain, Sonya questions one of her soldiers, who tells her all he could see was the dust kicked up by the approaching army. Outside, a shocked Kotal Kahn announces they need a new plan and Sonya asks how many Shokan. The emperor admits less than he was expecting, but the Shokan are joined by the Oni Warlords. Sonya prepares barricades throughout the city and as her team is securing the last one, she contacts Johnny, who is stationed with snipers along the city's walls. After confirming Johnny is in position, she ceases communications and waits for D'Vorah to attempt to negotiate with the Shokan. When the negotiations fail, Sonya calls Johnny again just as an Oni Warlord attacks the perimeter wall. Sonya's communication with Johnny is cut off as the Oni Warlord smashes the wall and Sonya is left calling out to an unresponsive Johnny, pleading with him to respond. As Kotal Kahn's warriors scramble to confront the Shokan forces, Sonya keeps trying to contact Johnny on her communicator when one of her lieutenants calls out in warning to her. Cursing Outworld, Sonya turns and confronts a charging Oni Warlord, ordering her soldier back before firing an energy beam from her wrist gauntlet. The attack temporarily staggers the Oni before it retaliates with a swing of its battle axe, bisecting the lieutenant in half, showering Sonya in his blood. Sonya manages to escape the Warlord and runs into one of her men, who is shell shocked by the violence and reminded of the days of the Netherrealm War. Sonya orders him to collect himself and work with her, lest they both get killed. The soldier snaps back to attention and attempts to cover his colonel from the returned Oni Warlord with his handguns, but meets a swift end at the Oni's axe when it splits his head in two, much to Sonya's horror. Sonya dodges the monster's follow up attack but is punched into a nearby scaffolding. When Sonya hears the Oni laughing, she fires another energy blast into its face, the beam seeming to fell the monster, much to Sonya's disbelief, when she sees a blood covered Kotal Kahn brandishing his sword. The emperor greets Sonya and helps her up, and the colonel mourns her fallen men and Sonya. Just as Kotal Kahn is promising Sonya he will help her recover her daughter and get vengeance, both hear Johnny Cage calling out to them and see him fleeing from the hordes of the Shokan, straight for them. Sonya fights alongside Johnny against the Shokan, stealing a spear from one of the Shokan to use against them. After Kotal Kahn kills King Gorbak and sends the Shokan horde into retreat, Sonya and Johnny observe Kotal with his warriors, and after Johnny comments that it's looking more like the emperor's last stand, Sonya tells them to get the girls, get out of Outworld and go home when Johnny collapses from the toll of his injuries. Sonya checks his wound and begins applying pressure, urging Johnny to keep talking for once to keep him awake and from going into shock. Johnny suddenly apologizes for Cassie's behavior, explaining he was the same way at his age, and Sonya jokes about a teenage girl with the mind of Johnny Cage being reassuring, but when Johnny suddenly starts to talk about not making it out of Outworld, Sonya calls him by his first name and tells him they're in this together. When the Black Dragon clan arrives to aid Kotal Kahn and his forces in repelling the Shokan hordes, Sonya refuses to fight alongside Kano and waits back at Kotal's palace while the two forces clash outside the city. Conflicted over her choice, Sonya asks Johnny if she made the right call and Johnny tells her he is not sure, as it is a no win situation no matter what happens and reminds Sonya that she can't save everyone and every realm. Johnny comforts Sonya and tells her to focus on saving what matters the most, their daughter and her friend. Sonya hugs Johnny and thanks him, but their tender moment is ruined when a massive explosion outside the city catches their attention. After Kotal Kahn successfully sways the Shokan back to his side and attacks Kano for his involvement with Cassie and Jacqui's kidnapping, Sonya arrives with Johnny just as Tremor threatens to bring the palace down, shooting him in the shoulder and arm with a shotgun, while joking to Kotal about his 'friends'. Sonya holds Johnny back when Kano makes a snide remark about their daughter as he is being carted away and she then asks Kotal if he plans to execute the Black Dragon members. Kotal denies this, saying Kano must answer for crimes beyond Outworld and plans to turn him over to Sonya. Sonya thanks the emperor and tells him they still need to find the girls. Kotal agrees and reveals he has the ship prepared and will join them as they sail that night for Shang Tsung's Island. When Kotal Kahn says that defeating Reiko and the Red Dragon will require their own alliance, Sonya agrees. Hours later though, Sonya is becoming impatient as she watches Kotal's servants continue to load provisions and weapons onto the ship, wasting hours she believes the girls can't afford to lose. Sonya says it will go to waste, just like their time, and after Johnny reminds her that they haven't been to Tsung's Island in years and points out that she'd take her own time on a mission like this if it wasn't their daughter involved. Sonya admits she may and is frustrated with how long they've been stuck in Z'unkahrah because of the Shokan Uprising, and briefly wonders what the Red Dragon could have done to Cassie in that time. Johnny tries to comfort her, but Sonya's worry turns to anger when she sees Kotal's servants loading a crate with a Black Dragon logo on its side. She demands to see it and ignoring Johnny's concerns, tears it open to reveal a Black Dragon W.M.D. Just then Kotal Kahn arrives, asking if there is a problem. When Johnny reminds her that Kotal is their only way to the island and out of Z'unkahrah, Sonya plays it cool and says she was just making sure the crates were properly packed. Kotal Kahn then offers to show them to their quarters, and as the three walk away, Sonya whispers to Johnny that they will talk about what they just saw later. On the ship, Sonya is annoyed to discover that Kotal Kahn has bunked her and Johnny in the same cabin. She chooses to sleep on the floor during the trip, ignoring Johnny's attempt to get her into bed. When Johnny questions where they went wrong, Sonya believes they were wrong from the start, and after reminiscing over their initial romance, Sonya reveals her execution of the female terrorist to Johnny, who is shocked she would kill a woman in front of her own child. Sonya admits a part of her believed she was setting the little girl free, and in a way saw the mother and child as herself and Cassie. When Johnny apologizes for never knowing, Sonya coldly reminds him he never asked. A soldier of Kotal's informs the two they have arrived to Shang Tsung's Island, and while Johnny offers to resume their conversation later, Sonya dismisses the offer, saying she gave up her daughter's childhood to keep her world safe, and that was the right thing to do, until Cassie ran away and now they are at a barbarian's kindness to save her. Sonya doesn't want to think of the horror and torture Cassie may have endured, and wants to save Cassie so that those lost years were not for nothing, and hopes Cassie will finally understand that she does love her. Sonya joins with Johnny, Kotal Kahn, and D'Vorah on Shang Tsung's Island, when they are confronted by Reiko, Skarlet, and their Red Dragon forces. Sonya is horrified when she sees both her daughter and Jacqui have become corrupted by the Blood Code and are now enslaved to Reiko's will. As Reiko and Kotal's forces face each other on the beach, Sonya reaches out to Cassie, admitting that she's not a perfect mother but is there for her daughter now and wants to bring her home. When Cassie angrily demands to know which home, she attacks Sonya while Jacqui goes for Johnny. Sonya easily parries her daughter's attacks, saying she won't fight her before knocking Cassie to the ground with the promise that when this is over, she would be grounded. Sonya and Cassie would continue to fight and witness Mileena's arrival with her Tarkata hordes to the island. Sonya continued to dominate her battle against her Blood Code corrupted daughter, urging Johnny to fight back against Jacqui. Blasting both Cassie and Jacqui away, Sonya explains to Johnny that the Blood Code is not only possessing the girls, but giving them super-strength. This convinces Johnny to stop holding back. Sonya would be struck by a possessed Raiden's lightning when the thunder god arrived on the island. Sonya is knocked unconscious by Raiden's attack, and her body is taken by the Red Dragons to the throne room. Sonya regains consciousness as Havik explains the details of the ritual, mocking Sonya as she struggles, and Sonya is horrified to discover her blood being collected along with Johnny's, Kotal's, Mileena's, and Ermac's, all to be used in a ritual that will ascend Reiko to godhood. As Reiko collects the goblet of their blood, he torments Sonya further by telling her Cassie cried for her as he tortured her, and threatens to Sonya that she will cry too when the ceremony ends. Sonya then witnesses the ritual be completed as Reiko ascends to godhood. As the Blood God, Reiko muses on sacrificing both Sonya and Johnny as tributes to himself, but Havik dissuades him from this and offers him captured prisoners as tributes instead. When Reiko's body begins to tear itself apart from the inside out, Sonya is right next to the would be god as Havik rips his skull open and pulls Shinnok's amulet from his body, revealing Reiko to have been another pawn in the cleric's schemes. Sonya is witness to Havik's execution of several Shokan scouts while testing the amulet's power, and when the chaos cleric returns from destroying Queen Sheeva's ship, Sonya is stabbed by her daughter with one of the Kamidogu, enslaving her to Havik's will through the Blood Code. As she is corrupted by Blood Magik and freed from her bonds, Sonya grins sadistically and states, "Order is death." After Havik explains his plans to destroy the Netherrealm and begins to drain Ermac of his countless souls into Shinnok's amulet, Takeda Takahashi arrives, severing Havik's hand that holds the amulet with his new serrated whips. Sonya stands on the sidelines along with Havik's other possessed champions as Takeda battles Cassie and Jacqui. Though Takeda defeats the girls, he is overwhelmed by a string of attacks from the remaining Blood Code corrupted champions, with Sonya blasting the teen's Shirai Ryu mask off while chiding him for taking on veteran fighters. Sonya watches Havik torture Takeda with Shinnok's amulet, and Havik uses Sonya to speak to the Outworld warriors arriving through the Portal Stone, with Sonya joining her Blood Code corrupted ex-husband in battling Sheeva, having her kick blocked by the queen of the Shokan. The possessed Sonya joins her daughter and Jacqui in battling Kintaro. While Cassie and Jacqui manage to hold Kintaro, Sonya rips the Tigrar's head off with her bare hands. Holding Kintaro's severed head like a trophy, Sonya begins to speak of chaos and blood when the Blood Code's hold on all of the possessed is broken. A shocked Sonya drops Kintaro's head, horrified by her own actions. As the freed warriors convene together, Sonya speaks with queen Sheeva, attempting to apologize for her actions, but Sheeva tells her that Kintaro died a warrior's death. Sonya pulls Cassie away from Johnny and Jacqui to reprimand her daughter for leaving the Special Forces base without telling anyone, resulting in her subsequent kidnapping. When Cassie calls her colonel, Sonya informs her daughter that she is not her commanding officer. Telling Cassie she's her mother, Sonya pulls her into an embrace and tells her daughter she loves her too much to lose her. Sonya listens to Cassie as she tells her of her death match when Kotal Kahn and Raiden call to her. After Cassie steps aside to let Sonya speak with the thunder god and emperor, Kotal comments that he is pleased to see a family reunited for once, though Sonya is quick to point out her kidnapper is in Kotal's rescue party. Kotal Kahn tells Sonya that Erron's shock treatment at Raiden's hands is more than ample punishment for his folly, and asks that Black receive a second chance if he survives the journey back to Outworld. Though Sonya is annoyed, Raiden is quick to change the subject by asking how Reiko and Havik had help in their endeavors. When Raiden and Kotal bring up their plans for an accord between Earthrealm and Outworld, Sonya is surprised by the prospect of an alliance with Outworld, though Kotal is quick to clarify it as a non-aggression pact and vows to hand over the WMDs he claimed from Kano. Pleased that Kotal trusts her, she agrees to the accord and shakes hands with the emperor. Raiden then asks that one of them safeguard Shinnok's amulet, believing it needs to be protected by a qualified champion. When Kotal Kahn refuses, citing his continuing war with Mileena, Sonya offers Special Forces protection of the relic, saying they will put it somewhere nobody can find it. A week after the battle against Reiko, Sonya is with her ex-husband and daughter watching Jacqui reunite with her mother and father. Sonya is pleased to watch the family reunion, believing Jax deserves what Johnny calls a "Hollywood ending", before telling Johnny and Cassie they need to move out, eager to brief her staff on the new Reiko Accords with Outworld. When Johnny and Cassie take too long to follow, Sonya calls out for them to move out, with Cassie eagerly falling in line. Mortal Kombat X A few years after the events of the last game, Sonya accompanies Johnny Cage and Kenshi on the mission to stop Shinnok from poisoning the Jinsei chamber. When a brainwashed Scorpion and Sub-Zero assault their aircraft and kill the pilot, she takes and control and flies it while Kenshi and Johnny fend the ninjas off. She manages to crash-land the craft, and the group makes their way to the temple. She is saddened to see Jax as a revenant when he fights back, but Johnny reassures her and reminds her that it's not really him. In the chamber, she attempts to fight Shinnok hand to hand with Johnny but is subdued quickly. Shinnok tries to kill her for good, but Johnny leaps in front of her and blocks the attack with his inner power. After the battle, she passes out from her injuries, but satisfied that they've won. Johnny holds her, smiling because she "called him Johnny." Sonya and Johnny later track down Quan Chi to his fortress along with revenants Jax, Sub-Zero and Scorpion. They take down the three revenants together but while confronting Quan Chi, Jax recovers and stabs Johnny from behind. Sonya manages to incapacitate Quan Chi, and then take down Jax, but is unable to save Johnny or stop the new revenant from forming. Thankfully, Raiden teleports inside the lair and is able to reverse Quan Chi's magic while Sonya subdues Quan Chi. By mixing his power with Quan Chi's, Raiden is successful in not only saving Johnny and stopping him from becoming a revenant, but releasing Jax, Scorpion and Sub-Zero from Quan Chi's control. She is amazed to see them turn human again. A number of years later, Sonya and Johnny had gotten married and had a child, Cassie, but had separated because Sonya's devotion to her work put a strain on the family. Her and Johnny still face considerable animosity when working together. When the refugees from Li Mei's village arrive in Earthrealm, Sonya is tipped off that Kano is along with them, being confirmed when a refugee woman turns up dead by one of Kano's neckties. She tracks him down, disguised as the woman, and defeats him in battle. She loses control and begins strangling him, but Johnny manages to stop her, telling her that this shouldn't be another thing she regrets. With Kano alive, the Special Forces learn of the location of Shinnok's amulet. Afterwards, she visits Jax and convinces him to aid the Special Forces on their mission to capture Quan Chi, as his experience from being a revenant was vital. It is also revealed that Jax holds a grudge as Sonya allowed Jacqui Briggs to join the Special Forces. After the successful capture, Scorpion- now known by his human name Hanzo- attempts to kill Quan Chi and fends Sonya off. Held by his ninja subordinates, she can only look on while Hanzo decapitates Quan Chi, who is able to free Shinnok from his amulet. She is unable to stop Shinnok from taking Johnny prisoner and passes out once Cassie and her group show up. After the final battle between Cassie and Shinnok, with Cassie proving victorious, Sonya and the Special Forces raid the Sky Temple and capture Shinnok and D'Vorah. She comforts Johnny and commemorates him, with Johnny again happy that she referred to him as "Johnny." The three stay close, a family once again. Mortal Kombat 11 Sonya, Cassie, and Jacqui lead the Special Forces strike team to take down the cathedral in the Netherrealm while Raiden provides a diversion. After the revenant Liu Kang traps her under rubble, she sacrifices herself to ensure the mission's completion and that the rest of her forces escape safely, devastating Johnny and Cassie. When Kronika begins causing temporal anomalies, the younger Sonya and other combatants from the time period meet their present counterparts. The younger Sonya is shocked that she and Johnny end up having a kid together and is disgusted by younger Cage's ways but finds the older one preferable because of his mature attitude. However, Sonya finds solace that her daughter is a commander who idolized her and that her future self would become a general, remarking her father would be proud. She later discovers her last mission and lashes out at Cassie for leaving her present day counterpart to die, not knowing that she gave Cassie orders to do so. She and the younger Johnny are captured by Kano and the Black Dragon forces. While captive Sonya is forced to fight a younger Kabal (who deceived by Kano) for his future disfigurement but she defeats him. Kano then has the younger Cage dragged in. Sonya immediately recognizes Kano's deception as he will have both of them killed regardless of who wins. The younger Cage, knowing that he had made fun of her, allows her to punch him. Sonya punches him, but the younger Cage still stands. She tells her to make a dive, but he refuses, as these people would be able to tell. She then reluctantly starts up a second punch, only for the Special Forces led by Cassie to arrive and rescue them. She is forced to fight both versions of Kano who taunt her about her death while he was alive but wants a chance at a do over on this version of Sonya. After fighting and defeating the younger Kano, the older Kano appears with the younger Cage, telling her if he dies then their daughter won't exist. When Kano calls it a " two for one death", she thanks him for telling her the rules before she kills his past-self, resulting in present day Kano being erased from existence. She starts warming up to Johnny and is amused to see he is changing his ways. She fought Kronika's servant Geras, after he reveals Shinnok was Kronika's son and will kill her daughter as revenge. Sonya overpowers the golem, warning him to stay away from her child. She then apologizes to Cassie for her initial reaction to her present counterpart's death and assuring her that the future isn't set in stone. When Geras starts to reform, she finally confirms the younger Liu Kang and Kung Lao's warning about Geras' immortality. She and Cassie evacuated immediately before he could attack. Past Sonya is not seen during the final assault on Kronika‘s keep, and what becomes of her after she rewinds time to the new era is unknown. Endings *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical):' "The loss of friends and allies during the battle with Shao Kahn took its toll on Sonya Blade's sanity. She left the Special Forces and went into seclusion to cope with her grief. But her solitude was brief as she found herself regularly visited by an apparition who claimed to be her missing father. With her father as a guide, Sonya embarked on a mission to exterminate what remained of Shao Kahn's army." *'Mortal Kombat X (Non-Canonical): '"Exhausted by her ordeals, Sonya slipped into a deep sleep and began to dream. Kano held Jax and Cassie hostage. He made Sonya choose who would live and who would die. Seeing no way to free them both, she chose Cassie-and screamed as Kano killed Jax before her eyes. Still screaming, she was awoken by Johnny. He had horrific news. Jax was dead by an assassin's bullet." *'Mortal Kombat 11 (Non-Canonical):' "None of us saw Kronika coming. Not even Raiden. But with the Hourglass, I can see every terror in the realms. Any sane person would run sreaming at the sight of them. It's my duty to take out these ancient, all-powerful beings. But to do that, I need an elite squad of immortal gods. Turns out to make a new god, you've gotta destroy an old one. So I hunt the oldest I can find, an omni-deity from a forgotten, unpronouncably-named realm. It's the fight of my life. But I've got something this god doesn't: family. In my past, these were the people who mattered most. Now, they're my God Squad. My daughter. My brother-in-arms. My god-daughter. Yep. Even Johnny. But only because Cassie insisted. And maybe I missed him a little. Just don't let him know that." Category:Current Timeline Category:Character Subpages